Happy 17 agustus Indonesian
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Special fanfic for 17 agustus/ suatu hari chalice membuat rencana, dan Rencana itu adalah membuat lomba tujuh belas agustusan, bukan hanya Vocaloid yang mengalami lomba nan gaje itu, beberapa chara dari fandom lain yang bernasib buruk pun tertarik masuk dan terpaksa mengikutin lomba gaje itu, lomba apakah yang di persiapkan Chalice? Gaje kah? Crossover : KHR, KH, Persona 4, Naruto


Chalice : *niup Terompet* YEEEY! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIAAAA~~

Yuna : memangnya hari ini hari apa?

Chalice : Kaga tau *watados* #dihajar penduduk. Maksudku..errr… SELAMAT TUJUH BELAS AGUSTUS TAHUN EMPAT LIMA~ ITULAH HARI KEMERDEKAAN KITA~ HARI MER—Oke, kenapa jadi nyanyi ya?

All OC : *angkat bahu*

Chalice : Oke, ini fanfic untuk hari kemerdekaan kita (?), yang buatnya ini ngebut soalnya beberapa hari lagi udah ultah Indonesia (?), jadi maaf kalau garing dan gaje (_ _)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice :3 begitu juga dengan mahluk-mahluk dari fandom lain yang chalice seret masuk kalau mereka bukan milik chalice XD, kalau milik chalice, bahasanya full Indonesia, sayangin produk Indonesia XD (?), kalau Indonesia punya chalice (hah?) soalnya chalice anak Indonesia XD KYAHAHAHA #dibunuh. Dan cerita abal dan gaje ini milik chalice juga X3

Warn : OC nyasar disini, Garing, saking gajenya ngebuat chalice bingung #hah?, TYPO makin banyak karena keyboardnya kekecilan #banyak complain. Lebay, EYD susah dieja, nyampur dengan fandom lain biar rame dan penambah word #digiles. OOC, etc (apa aja yang ada disini #slap), kadang suka nyambung ke anime/Game lain.

Genre : Humor,Slight Romance, Parody

Rated : entah mau di taruh mana#dibunuh. Soalnya ada sedikit romance (Reito x Yuna) jadinya K+ aja deh XD disini kaga ada yang 8 tahun kan? Kalau ada buang aja XD #dibunuh Blazing.

Pairing : No Pairing

OC : Yuri Kurogane, Yuna kurogane, Reito Shirogane, Yuko hanatsukihime, Retsuka Hanatsuka, Ritsu Hatsuka.

cross over (biar rame gitu XD #slap!) : Persona 4, KatekyoHitmanReborn, Kingdom heart, Naruto (Chalice : Kaga apa kan? Kaga apakan masukin di fandom ini? XD #slap!) bagi yang tidak tahu seperti apa tokohnya lihat aja di abang google XD ini cara chalice kalau nemu chara tidak jelas #digiling.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**IMPORTANT WARNING ; EYD TIDAK BERLAKU #ditimpuk kaleng. ALL AUTHOR POV, SUPER OOC, Super garing, dan GaJe **

* * *

Di suatu yang gelap, benar saking gelapnya sosok di ruangan itu tidak kelihatan, walau begitu dapat dirasakan sosok itu duduk dengan santainya dikursi sambil makan jus blueberry.

"S**l! SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPUUU! PLN KAH?! YUNAAA! BUNUH TEMPAT PLN!" pekik seseorang yang sudah masuk ke mode yanderenya

"Iya, nantinya pas ketangkep tinggal bilang kalau Baka Chalice yang merintah tuh tempat di musnahkan" ucap seseorang full hitam, saking hitamnya dikira Genderuwo versi cewe #ditebas.

Dan setelah di periksa, di raba, dan di centang (hah?) ternyata yang duduk adalah Kuroshi chalice yang berstatus sebagai author gila.

"Aku takut sama gelap… Yuna, nyalakan lilin… chalice takut ke dapur ambil lilin…" ucap chalice ketakutan.

"Ambil aja sendiri—"belum Yuna selesai ngomong lampu langsung nyala.

"YEEEY! NYALAAA~~" pekik chalice senang sambil nari harlem shake, oke stop gilanya

"Ehem, Yuna, chalice ada perintah untuk mu—"

"Lakukan aja sendiri, memangnya ku pikirin" potong Yuna kasar.

"Jangan potong dulu, dengar dan laksanakan atau dua anakmu, Yukina dan Reiko kubakar' ancam chalice dalam mode _yandere_ yang spontan membuat Yuna diam.

"Oke, oke, apa itu, _baka creator_?" Tanya Yuna kesal "Kalau kulaksanakan kau tidak akan bakar dua bocah itu kan?"

"Tenang saja, hanya perintah kecil dan bertugas bersama Yuri kok" ucap Chalice

Entah kenapa ngerasa kalau Chalice dalam posisi Antagonis nih…

"Oke, oke, misi apa ini?" Tanya Yuna malas.

"Tolong di lapangan dimana aja asalkan sepi dan besar, dibuat kaya perlombaan, kaya lomba panjat pinang, lomba lompat karung, makan kerupuk, pindah karet dengan korek api etc apa aja lombanya, stand makanan, rumah hantu, malam-malam kasih kembang api, dan lokasi waktu adalah malam hari" ucap Chalice

'_Ini mau buat lomba atau festival?'_ batin Yuna sweatdropped mendengar perintah Chalice

"Oh ya, habis itu culik Vocaloid chara untuk mengikutin lomba,waktu pembuatan sampai tanggal 17" ucap Chalice

'_Ngerasa jadi penculik'_ batin Yuna mendengar perintah Chalice

"Hei, mana bisa buat sebanyak itu selama 7 hari, baka chalice" ucap Yuna sweatdropped

"Hei, Chalice aja berhasil ngebuat nih fanfic selama 7 hari," ucap chalice mulai out of topic yang membuat Yuna makin swetdropped

"Jadi ceritanya aku musti buat apa yang kau perintahkan?"Tanya Yuna tidak yakin

"Iya, tenang saja yang jadi MIC adalah dua OC yang kusayang ke 14 dan 15, Ritsu Hatsuka dan Retsuka Hanatsuka," ucap Chalice senang

'_Serius nih creator baka, udah tahu si Hatsuka itu datar bagaikan aspal jalan yang udah di semen berkali-kali, minta dijadiin MIC pula, acara pasti diyakinin sepi kaya kuburan alias kaga heboh ini walau ada si Retsu yang ceria sih…'_ batin Yuna pesimis.

"Memangnya mau dijadikan acara apa? Kok sampai ada lomba?" Tanya Yuna

"Mahluk dari dunia lain tidak perlu tahu, hohoho~" tawa chalice ala _oujo sama_

'_Serius nih mahluk makin stress…'_ batin Yuna sweatdropped

Dan keputusan terakhir dari Yuna adalah, keluar atau dia akan ketularan rabies chalice

"Oh ya, Yuna , ini bukan bohongan, kalau kau gagal bersama Yuri, aku tidak tanggung dengan nasib anak dan keponakanmu" ucap Chalice santai

Yuna mengangguk mengerti.

Well….. BUKANKAH NIH FANFIC HUMOR?! KENAPA JADI BEGINI? DAN SEJAK KAPAN YUNA DAN YURI UDAH PUNYA ANAK?! #dibunuh reader karena asal muncul.

* * *

**Di hari H (?)**

Aaaah… lapota #salah ketik, ah, maaf, maaf… kok jadi ucapan papoi yang lagu pas nikahnya ya? Oke, back to sotory (?)

Aaaah~ damai sekali tempat vocaloid ini.

Terlihat Rin yang main PSP bersama Len, Len yang frustasi karena kalah mulu akhirnya galau di pojokan kardus pisang, Kaito yang nyakar-nyakar kulkas mencari harta terpedam (baca : Es krim), Luka yang sedang bermain hajar Gakupo, Gakupo yang nangis bahagia (baca : Nangis menderita) cintanya selalu ditolak Luka, Meiko yang mabuk sampai tidak sengaja memutar-mutarkan Miku dengan cara menarik rambut panjannya, dan Miku yang secara mendadak menjadi baling-baling (?)

Tapi ketenangan itu berakhir setelah sepasang mahluk genderu- #dibunuh, maksudku 2 anak bercap Kurogane (?) datang dan menghancurkan Vocaloid master (hah?)

**BRAK!**

Yak kekuatan 10 tangan(?) ala Yuna berhasil membuat pintu hancur dengan sekali tendangan, ayo tepuk tangan untuk kekuatan super Yuna- #dibunuh.

"Dimana Vocaloid chara? Aku ingin menculik mereka" ucap Yuna to the point membuat para vocaloi chara hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Hei, Yuna, kau malah secara langsung kesini buat culik mereka" ucap Yuri sweatdropped atas kejujuran Yuna, well, tapi kejujurannya tidak bisa dipakai buat nyatain cinta ke Rei—Oke, bercanda, jangan todongin chalice dengan sabit itu, _just kiddo._

"Kaga apa, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolak" ucap Yuna yakin. 'Karena aku manis" lanjutnya dengan narsisnya

'_Kelihatannya narsis Yuna sedang bangkit hari ini…'_batin Yuri sweatdropped

Spontan saja sikap Yuna membuat semua yang ada disana hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Ehem… maaf, OOC ku kambuh" ucap Yuna sadar.

"Umm… apa maksudmu mau menculik kami, Yuna?" Tanya Miku

"Entahkah, aku juga bingung" ucap Yuna membuat semuanya kembali sweatdropped

"Tapi kalian tetap akan diculik" lanjut Yuna dan mengeluarkan death schtyenya

''WAWAWAWA! DIA MAU BUNUH KITAAAA!" pekik Gakupo dengan gaya bancinya.

"Serius nih? Kan hanya culik bukan membunuh mereka, Yuna" ucap Yuri kaga yakin.

"Oh iya… aku lupa, apa boleh buat aku sudah lama kaga mandi darah, ehem…. Ayo ikut aku atau kalian kutebas" ucap Yuna dengan nada gelap.

"Hei, ucapanmu kurang meyakinkan…" ucap Len, Gakupo dan Kaito ketakutan sambil peluk bersama, spontan saja ucapan mereka disetujuin semuanya termasuk Yuri, eh? Kok dia ikutan?

"Benar, aku setuju, ucapanmu kurang meya—ow… kau menebas tanganku, Yuna, nanti pasangnya susah" ucap Yuri melihat tangan kanannya lepas

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu_, Nii-san_" ucap Yuna sambil mengembalikan sabitnya kembali ke asalnya (Baca : kembali jadi petnya)

"Memangnya kami mau dibawa kemana sih? Gelagatmu mencurigakan, Yuna-chan" ucap Len ketakutan sambil memeluk Kakak kembarnya alhasil mendapatkan tinjuan maut dari Rin.

"MANA KUTAHUU! BORO-BORO TAHU! DIKASIH TAU AJA KAGA!" pekik Yuna stress entah apa penyebabnya "UDAH CEPETAN! AKU TIDAK MAU YUKINA DAN REIKO DIBUNUH CHALICE YANG LAGI MODE GELAAAP!" lanjutnya, oh itu toh penyebabnya dia stress dan buru-buru

'_Oh itu toh penyebabnya… ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Yukina dan Reiko?'_ batin semua voca chara sama sambil sweatdropped

"Sabar-sabar , Yuna, nanti cepat tua lho" ucap Yuri sambil berusaha menyambungkan tangan kanannya

"AAAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! NENEK MOYANG KITA AJA SUKA MARAH-MARAH TAPI TETAP AJA AWET MUDA PADAHAL UMURNYA UDAH 10 ABAD LEBIH!"ucap Yuna out of topic yang membuat semuanya sweatdropped

'_Kok nyambung nenek moyang kurogane?'_ batin Miku dkk sweatdropped

'_Kenapa nyambung Obaa-san?'_ batin Yuri sweatdropped

* * *

**-di suatu tempat di buku OC chalice-**

"HACIIIU!" bersin gadis berambut hitam obsidian bermata oren, diberi bando merah dan panjang rambutnya setara dengan Yuna, mukanya terlihat mirip anak remaja berumur 16 tahun, gadis itu sedang memangku gadis kecil berambut oren sambil memegang buku cerita

"_Baa-san,_ kau sakit?" Tanya Illia kepada gadis itu

"Hohoho, tenang saja, aku yakin ada yang membicarakan _baa-san_, karena _baa-san_ mu manis dan cantik makanya ada yang bicarakan _baa-san_" ucap gadis itu dengan pede-nya sambil tertawa ojou-sama

Seperti kita ketahui kalau narsis Yuna berasal dari neneknya sendiri, ck,ck,ck untung saja cuman Yuna yang kena kalau gak bisa-bisa chalice bisa stress menghadapi 20 mahluk bersikap sama dengan _hot tempered_ dan narsis itu #hah? #chalice di ceburin ke lava.

"Heh, nenek narsis, udah tua masih aja nar- OW! Kau membakar ku!" pekik laki-laki berambut merah membara

"Tidak boleh durhaka pada nenek mu~ kalau orang tidak tahu nenek sudah 10 abad lebih pasti banyak yang ngejar nenek~" ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa kufufufu ala kepala nanas #ditrident #salah fandom

Spontan saja semua yang ada di lokasi hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat aksi gila gadis aneh itu,

'_Baa-san makin gila dan narsis…_'batin Kurogane bersaudara

'_Baa-san… kami tida tahu caranya kau mendapatkan Ojii-san, padahal kau narsis' _batin Kurogane bersaudari.

* * *

**-Back to the Voca mansion-**

"Nah, ayo kita ke tempat chalice secepatnya, aku takut dia datang dan menangkap kalian mirip nangkap ikan" ucap Yuna.

"Hah… mau gimana sekarang, Miku-nee?" Tanya Rin tidak yakin.

"Mau tidak mau, walau aku agak curiga sih" ucap Miku pasrah.

Dan pada akhirnya para voca chara mengikutin Yuna ke suatu tempat

* * *

**DUAR! CTAR! CTAR!**

"What the—" ucap Miku bengong melihat sebuah lapangan yang setengah mirip perlombaan setengah mirip festival, setengah-setengah mirip Hudson gitu #slap!

Tempat itu sangat ramai sekali, dari fandom tetangga sebelah sampai OC chalice dan beberapa vocaloid plus utauloid nyasar disana, entah bagaimana caranya chalice membawa mahluk sebanyak itu disana.

Di pojokkan terlihat sebuah mahluk manusia setengah buah tropis sedang minum saudaranya sendiri (baca : Nanas) #ditrindent

Di suatu tempat terlihat 2 orang dijulukin banci, ya banci, satu pink, dan satunya lagi putih dengan badan kekar, sejoli banci ness sedang arisan banci~ #diseret ke taman lawang,

Dilain tempat segerombolan jubah hitam, bukan, bukan shadow master, itu mah lain cerita, yah sejenis shadow master lah cuman yang ini versi modernnya, dapat teleport dengan dark corridor, pakai senjata bukan ilmu hitam ya ntar jadi eyang subur lagi #slap!.

Di lain tempat terlihat 6 mahluk berbaju hitam ala mafia eh gak ke enamnya deh, ada satu mahluk berbadan kecil memakai baju sapi, dan ada satu lagi pakai jubah rambutnya yah jabrik lah warnanya juga mirip dengan Sora dari Kingdom heart cuman modelnya gak kekanan kekiri ini ke atas, suiiing! Jadi menaral eifeell #di X burner. (Yes,chalice suka ngelihat Tsuna pakai jubah primo jadi ngerasa tsuna itu si bule kece itu *meluk Giotto* #di bakar.X3)

Dan dilain tempat 3 sosok bergaya ala ninja, satu mirip musang wajahnya cuman rambutnya kuning ya kuning, keren sih cuman kerenan bapaknya #salah topic, satu gadis berambut pendek berbaju seksi gak seksi seksi amat sih, cuman paha kirinya aja yang di ekspos, satu mahluk berambut hitam dibentuk pantat ayam saking miripnya sampai di kira chalice tuh rambut bisa bertelor #di chidori.

Dan di lain tempat lagi terlihat segerombolan anak smu, satu berambut mangkok, satu beerambut coklat dan dilehernya bertengger head set, gadis berambut bob, gadis berambut hitam panjang diberi bando merah dan berbaju merah (bukan hantu bermulut robek loh walau tawanya mirip kunti nyasar #diagi.), satu mahluk berkostum beruang, gadis berambut merah diikat dua, terakhir entah gender apa ini yang pasti berambut biru tua memakai topi beret #ditembak mati,

Spontan aja keramain tempat itu membuat vocaloid chara sweadroped, begitu juga 2 mahluk berstempel kurogane itu

"Bagaimana caranya tuh mahluk bawa mahluk-mahluk sebanyak itu" ucap Meiko sambil sweatdropped

"Entahlah, paling menangkapnya pakai suruh oc-ocnya, si _baka creator_ mah tidak mau beresiko terluka parah" ucap Yuna santai.

**ONE TWO THREE GO! DIOBOK-OBOK BAPAK MU DIOBOK-OBOK~ BINTANG BESAR DILANGIT YANG GELAP GARA-GARA MAU HUUJAAAN~ AKU INGIN LARI DAN TERJATUH, JAUH TINGGI SAMPAI TIDAK BISA TURUN LAGI~**

Terdengar sebuah lagu yang di beri perubahan segaje-gajenya yang membuat mahluk disana hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengarnya

"Ehem…" terdengar sebuah suara deheman sehingga semua yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara yang terlihat masih sedang syok dengan suara ketuk micnya yang sekali ketuk terdengar suara lagu yang panjang.

"AAAWIIIIGHTT~~ APAKAH MAHLUK-MAHLUK YANG DIUNDANG CHALICE-SAMA SUDAH HADIIIIIIR~~?" Tanya gadis berambut oren bermata biru itu dengan senang.

**Krik…krik…krik (nenek jangkrik numpang eksis dan nari break dance XD #ditabok)**

"Umm…. KOK SEPI SIIIH?! AYO SEMANGAT~! JANGAN DIAM MIRIP KUBURAN NIH TEMPAT~ CERIA ITU BAIIIK LHOOO~!" pekik gadis itu kembali dengan cerianya

**Krik….krik… (Kakek jangkrik numpang lewat karena jalanan macet #salah)**

"Hiks… kok kaga ada yang senang? Hiks…"isak gadis itu pasrah.

"Gimana bisa senang, wong kita di culik disini malah di suruh senang, kalau mau nee-chan _score _dengan Teddie aja~ " ucap mahluk beruang itu senang

"_Score_?" Tanya gadis itu polos

**BLAR!**

"KYAAA!" pekik beruang itu kaget dan segera menghindar dari serangan laser sebuah mahluk berbentuk bulat itu

"Jangan menggoda Retsu atau itu memilih mati" ucap biru keunguan, sebelah matanya di perban dan sebelahnya lagi beriris merah dengan datarnya.

**Krik…krik…krik (cucu jangkrik sedang ngejar nenek dan kakeknya sambil gaya b-boy #slap!)**

"Ehem, baiklah, kita akan memulai lomba yang di senggarakan dari Chalice, mungkin beberapa belum kenal karena chalice tidak datang ke fandom tertentu untuk jadi author, baiklah, yang menang akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah, nah mari kita mulai~ Pesertanya di pilih chalice-sama jadi tidak ada yang boleh menolaknya, ne~" ucap gadis itu tersenyum sambil memirinkan kepalanya tapi dapat dirasakan aura membunuhnya sangat besar, melebihin aura membunuh Xanxus atau Hibari atau Bel mode prince #salah fandom #Dilempar.

"BAIKLAH LOMBA PERTAMA ADALAAAAH~~~!"

**Deg-deg-deg-deg…**

'_Semoga kaga aneh-aneh'_ batin Miku berharap

"YAK! MAIN LOMBA LARI! PEMAINNYA ADALAH RIN KAGAMINE, TUNA- Kyaa! Hampir saja aku kena dinamit… Ehem.. makasih Hatsuka, baiklah maaf ada kesalahan ucapan, TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, NARUTO UZUMAKI, ROXAS, AXEL, NARUKAMI YU ATAU NAMA LAINNYA SOUJI SETA[N]! yak! BATTLE BEGIN!" pekik gadis itu dan seketika lokasi berubah menjadi sebuah lapangan untuk olah raga.

"What—" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan melihat mereka sudah ada disana.

"Yak! Harap peserta berada di posisi start, yang tidak hadir akan mendapatkan sangsi dan jaraknya adalah 10 kilometer! YEEY! DOR! DOR!' pekik gadis itu senang sambil menembakin pistol keatas dengan senangnya "Oh, aku lupa, Yuri Kurogane kau juga hadir dalam lomba ini" ucap gadis itu sadar

"10 Kilometer!?" pekik laki-laki coklat itu kaget.

"Whaa-!?" pekik Yuri kaget

"Nah, no protest! Sangsinya adalah barang/orang kesayangan kalian lenyap" ucap gadis itu lagi dengan senangnya

Spontan ucapan gadis itu membuat para peserta berada di garis start dengan tegangnya

"Kalian boleh memakai kekuatan kalian untuk mencapai garis start, boleh berkelahi boleh juga tidak, yak peraturan yang simple kan?" ucap gadis itu senang.

"Eh?! EEH?! Bertarung juga?!" pekik laki-laki berambut coklat itu kaget wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Hee~ jadi aku bisa memakai Roda Roll ku" ucap Rin.

"Bertarung juga?! Oke!" ucap laki-laki berambut kuning semangat,

"Jadi boleh pakai pedang kunci juga kan?" Tanya laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik.

"Boleh kubakar mereka?" ucap lelaki berambut merah membara dan rambutnya jabrik dan dapat di lihat di pipinya terdapat tato atau apa itu.

"…" Sedangkan laki-laki berambut mangkok hanya memilih diam.

"1…" ucap gadis itu menghitung

"_Jyuudaime! GANBATTE!"_ pekik laki-laki berambut silver sambil memegang rokok.

"_SENSEEEII! BERJUAAANG!"_ pekik sang beruang

"NARUTO-KUN! _GANBATTE!" _ucap gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"2… 3… DOR!" ucap gadis itu senang sambil menembakin pistol ke langit bersamaan dengan itu para peserta segera berlari.

"_**JYUUDAIMEEE!**_** BERJUANG!"**

"**YAK! NARUTO MEMIMPIN DAN DI BELAKANGNYA TERDAPAT YU DAN DI BELAKANGNYA TERDAPAT AXEL DAN ROXAS DAN DI BELAKANGNYA LAGI TERDAPAT RIN DAN DI PALING BELAKANG ADALAH TSUNA! APAKAH NARUTO AKAN MENANG?"**

"**NARUTO! BERJUANG!"**

"**OKE SAKURA-CHAN!"**

"_**NEE-SAN!**_** BERJUANG LAH!"**

"**BAIKLAH! RENCANA B! RODA ROLL AKTIF!"**

"**APA?! MESIN GILING!"**

"**INI BUKAN MESIN GILING, MUSANG!"**

"**HEI! AKU BUKAN MUSANG!"**

" **OH SALAH, MAKSUDNYA RUBAH"**

"**KAU! DASAR **_**FLAT**_**!"**

"**APA?! AKU TIDAK **_**FLAT**_**, RUBAH JEJADIAN!"**

"_**FLAT! FLAT**_**! DASAR KELINCI JEJADIAN!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!"**

"_**Nee-san**_** marah *swt*'**

**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (suara roadroller XD #dihajar)**

"**Err.. aku merasa di lupakan…"**

"**Hmm.. tidak ada pilihan"**

**DOR!**

Dan keributan pun terjadi, Rin mengejar Naruto dengan Roda roll nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, entah bagaimana dan caranya tuh mesin giling mengeluarkan missil, only god and chalice know, Tsuna langsung menjadi hyper dying detik setelah terdengar suara pistol, dan sekarang di posisi depan berkat tenaga turbo dari kedua tangannya yah lumayan tuh tenaga buat jadi bahan tambahan pesawat #di X burner. Dan di belakang terdapat Yu, Roxas dan Axel yang berlari santai.

"YAK! TSUNA SUDAH MEMIMPIN BARISAN! DAN DI BELAKANG TERDAPAT YU!"

"Dark corridor" ucap Roxas dan masuk kedalam lubang hitam dan muncul di depan Tsuna dengan jarak cukup jauh.

"APA?! ITU CURANG ROXIE!"

"YAK! ROXAS MEMIMPIN SEKARANG~!"

"INI BOLEH?!"

"Izanagi! MAZIO!'

"GYAAA! HUJAN PETIR!"

"Ada yang bawa payung?"

"BAKAITO! MALAH MAKIN PARAH TAU!"

"_JYUUDAIMEEE!_ SELAMATKAN DIRI ANDAAA!"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAH! RASAKAN ROAD ROLLER KU! RASAKAN RASA GILINGANNYA!"

Dan keributan kembali terjadi

"X BURNER!"

"ADA _FIRE BALL_ VERSI BESAR!"

**KAAAAABOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah penuh perjuangan hidup semati, badan sudah letih mereka sedikit lagi sampai di garis depan yang dipimpin Sky vongola.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…" ucap Tsuna yang hyper dyingnya selesai.

"_JYUUUDAIIME_! BERJUANGLAAAH!"

"YAK! 1 METER LAGI DIA SAMPAI! 90 CM! 50, 30, 25, 10, 9, 8, 7" hitung gadis itu semangat.

Tepat sebelum Tsuna sampai di garis akhir, muncul Chalice dengan dark corridor tepat di garis finis.

"YEEEY! AKU MENANG!" pekik nya senang sambil beryatta ria.

"Eh? PEMENANGNYA ADALAH CHALICE-SAMA!"

"BERI TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK CHALICE~" pekiknya senang.

"…"

"…"

**Kriik…krik..**

"Lho? Kenapa sepi? Ayo mana tepuk tangannya" Tanya chalice bingung

"ITU MILIK _JYUUDAIME _TAU!" pekik laki-laki bermbut silver bermata hijau itu kesal dan langsung melempar dinamitnya

"Tu,tunggu Gokudera-kun, te, tenang saja ini hanya lomba sa.-"

"KESAAAAAL! DARI TADI AKU DI LUPAKAN! RASAKAN INI KEKUATAN YURI KUROGANE!"

**BUAAAAAAAAAR!**

* * *

Setelah 10 menit ketika keributan berhasil di tenangkan, akhirnya lomba di lanjutkan kembali dan berhasil menenangkan Yuri, Rin dan Naruto yang dari tadi berantem.

"Ehem… mari kita lanjutkan pertandingan yang tertunda, sekarang adalah joget-joget senada dengan lagu yang akan dikeluarkan dengan OOC nya~ Pesertanya adalah Sasuke uchiha, Hibari Kyoya, Xemnas, Larxene, Naoto, Luka, Len, dan Reito" ucap Retsu member tahu.

"APA?!" pekik Len dan Luka sama.

"Akan kugigit mati pelaku nya" ucap Hibari dengan nada gelap.

"Saix, nanti buat pelakunya jadi heartless" ucap Xemnas dengan nada gelap

"Baik, superior"

"AKAN KU SAMBER DIA SAMPAI GOSONG!" ucap wanita yang model rambutnya mirip kecoa #kena petir

"…" Naoto hanya memilih diam tetapi dia mereload pistolnya dengan aura super gelap.

"Sigh…." Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya '_Akan kubunuh chalice'_ batinnya

"Pembuat bodoh itu… akan kujadikan dia makanan penutup adik Yuna" ucap Reito datar sambil memegang pedangnya

"YAK! Tidak ada yang protes dan tidak ada yang tidak mau! Hibari, kalau protes Hibird akan di jadikan makanan cepat saji (?), Sasuke, pantat ayammu kupotong (HAH?!), Len dan Luka makanan favorit kalian dibakar!, Naoto! Rahasia mu menyukai seseorang akan kuubar dan kuumumkan kesemuanya! Reito, Reiko dan Yukina akan di musnahkan lumayan karena kekuatan mereka belum bangkit, Xemnas Larxene, hmm…. Apa ya ancamannya ya?" ucap Retsu bingung sambil memegang erat sebuah burung kecil berwarna kuning (Jenis :antara anak ayam atau burung kecil tuh benda)

Hibari hanya menatap Retsu dengan aura kebencian "_Kamikorosu_!" ucapnya kesal.

"Hibari sudah di bilang jangan protes! Dan Xemnas Larxene, semua heart yang di kumpulin bakalan di musnahkan (gimana caranya?), OKE! LOMBA DI MULAI!" ucapnya senang.

Len dan Luka hanya memilih pasrah, apalagi yang bakalan memilih lagu adalah Chalice dan musti menari sesuai lagu.

Hibari hanya diam saja tidak bisa berbuat apa karena Hibird di tangan gadis itu dan pada akhirnya harus merelakan harga dirinya #eh?

Naoto dengan terpaksa menyimpan pistolnya dan pundung di pojokkan lapangan.

Reito dengan terpaksa sepaksa-paksanya memasukan kembali pedangnya ke sarung, yah terpaksa merelakan dirinya demi dua anaknya.

Xemnas dengan pasrah dan duduk di pojokkan dengan suram #kelewatan OOC

Larxene hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Sasuke hanya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan diam dengan coolnya, yah jaga image gitu padahal dalam hatinya berteriak OOC '_OMG! GUE MUSTI NARI-NARI GITU!? NARI LAGU KEONG RACUN BARU GUE MAU! ATAU GAK LAGU DANGDUT BARU MAU!'_ yah gitulah dalam hatinya dengan ooc dan bahasa gaul, oh ternyata oh ternyata Sasuke itu penggemar dangdut toh #dichidori.

"Yak! Peserta pertama adalah Len! Nak Len tolong ke panggung, Hatsuka tolong kamerain" ucap Retsu dan Hatsuka mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba muncul panggung yang buat konser, membuat semuanya berpikir dengan OOC nya

'_SEJAK KAPAN PANGGUNG ITU ADA DISITU?! OMG! OMG! HEBAT! EIKE TAKJUB SEKALI~~'_ #chalice di bantai.

Len dengan terpaksa ke atas panggung dengan wajah suram, sangat suram, membuat semuanya –kecuali para peserta karena mereka juga sama suramnya- merasa iba dan bersyukur mereka tidak terpilih.

**Bintang kecil~dilangit yang biru~ amat dikit~ sehingga gampang di hitung~ aku ingin~ terbang dan menari~ jauh tinggi sampai susah turuun~**

Len yang mendengar lagu yang di ubah jadi gaje hanya menari ballerina cuman bedanya ini ballerina gagal sambil muter-muter ala ballerina lalu jatuh dari panggung #diRR.

**Siiiing… **

Hening.. semuanya terasa hening ketika Len jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"**YEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"**

"**LEN JATUUUH! YEEEY!"**

"**BERISIK KAU **_**NEE-SAN**_**! BAKAITO, BAKAGAKUPO! BERHENTI BILANG YEEY!"**

"**SELAMAT! ANDA TERJATUH!"**

"**KURANG AJAR! PADA SENANG LAGI!"**

Setelah keributan berhasil ditenangkan akibat Len menangis mirip cewe habis di –kukuryuuuuk- eh? Hayoo! Ada yang mikir apa hayooo? Maksudnya habis di putusin pacar, pada mikir yang enggak-enggak ya? #ditabok.

"Ehem.. peserta selanjutnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ayo silahkan ke panggung" ucap Retsu senang

Sasuke dengan coolnya berjalan padahal di pikirannya 'OMG! OMG! EIKE KEPILIH! LAGU DANGDUT I COMIIING~!"

**potong bebek angsa~ angsa di kuali~ mama minta dansa~ dansa 4 kali~ sorong ke kiri~ sorong ke kanan~ lalalala~ masuk ke nanas~ ambil biji nanas~ di kejer-kejer sama Nanas~**

Sasuke mulai menari mirip motong ayam sambil goyang-goyang pinggul, terus muter-muter lalu kekanan dan kekiri ala orang mesir, terus jalan kedepan sedikit langsung loncat sambil bilang "YEY!" habis itu langsung pura-pura lari cuman gak sengaja lari beneran habis itu terjatuh habis itu bangkit lalu bergaya ala orang sok imut.

Krik...Krik...

"ASTAGA!"

"APA YANG TERJADI!"

"AKU TERHINA! AKU TERHINA NGEDENGAR NANAS!"

"SASUKE KUN! TIDA MUNGKIN KAU-"

"ASTAGA! SASUKE OOC!"

"YEEY~ ADA TEMAN BANCI LAGI~"

"MAU EIKE AJARIN BANCI LESSON GAK?

"KAMI -SAMA! APA ITU!"

"TO THE EXTREME! ORANG SOK COOL ITU BERGAYA BEGITU!"

"MENURUT DATA YANG KUDAPAT, DIA PENYUKA DANGDUT MAKANYA BEGITU"

"WAAAH~ KITA SEJOLI~"

"TIDAAK! SASUKE!"

"KYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA TERKEJUT SEKALI!"

Setelah 5 menit di tenangkan kembali, lomba kembali berlanjut.

"Umm…. Peserta selanjutnya adalah Hibari-san" ucap Retsu sambil sweatdropped

Spontan saja 5 mahluk berbaju mafia dan berbadan mirip remaja itu langsung bangun dan menatap panggung dengan tidak sabaran, kecuali anak kecil mirip brokoli berjalan sambil berpakaian sapi yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

Hibari dengan gaya santai tapi dapat di rasakan aura pembunuhnya sangat besar dan menatap benda yang dipegang Retsu dengan aura gelap.

Terdengar sebuah lagu dangdut berkumandang membuat Hibari dengan ogah ogahan menari kan badannya dan menari ala dangdut (Bayangin aja sendiri, si Hiba-chan menarikan badannya kaya gimana pokoknya ala dangdut gitu XD)

Wajah Hibari yang dari sononya sebagai uke tsundere atau Seme dingin membuat semua kaum laki-laki disana… ehem… ya nosebleed, apalagi sang nanas mulai motret-motret, kepala coklat jabrik itu langsung pingsan yang membuat laki-laki silver itu panic, yah kalau ada si kuda jingkrak (?) pasti udah teriak-teriak seperti '_'KYOUYAAA~~ YOU'RE SO HOOT! YOU'RE MY TOP UKE!_'' Oke stop, memangnya ini fanfic yaoi? Tapi kalau fanfic yaoi chalice mau ada hint Hibari dengan mukuro #salah topic.

Setelah air mancur darah selesai setelah sang carnivore selesai menari (chalice kaga bisa diskripsikan tariannya soalnya) ala dangdut ia segera turun dengan wajah suram

''Yang tadi motret kesini kameranya atau _kamikorosu_" ucapnya menatap nanas jejadian itu dengan tatapan pembunuh #ditrident.

"Kufufufu~ tidak mau" ucap sang pelaku dengan senangnya.

"_KAMIKOROSU_! ROLL!''

**BLAAAAAAAAAR!**

"**GYAAAAAAA! ADA BOLA BERDURI!"**

"**HEELPPP EIKEE!"**

"**KEREN CYIIN~ ADA BOLA BERDURI"**

"**JAH NIH TERONG MALAH KAMBUH BANCINYA!"**

"**AHAHAHAHA! HEBAT KAU HIBARI"**

"**JAH NIH **_**YAKYU BAKA**_** MALAH THUMPS UP!"**

"_**KAMIKOROSU!'**_

"**GAAAAH! LAKI-LAKI INI MENGHAJAR KU!"**

"**KORBAN LARI! ADA KORBAN HAJAR LARI (?)!"**

"**Rest in peace Bakaito"**

"**AKU MASIH HIDUP! WALAU SERANGANNYA MEMATIKAN!"**

"**LARIIII! BOLA BERDURI INI MENGEJAR KITA!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**KEMANA KAU NANAS! KELUARLAH ATAU **_**KAMIKOROSU!"**_

"**OGAAH~! CARI AJA SENDIRI, KUFUFU~"**

"**DISITU!"**

**BLETAK!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU DIHAJAR! SERI—AAAAA!"**

"**NARUTO-KUN!"**

Dan kegaduhan terus berlangsung diakibatkan penyebab utama dari seonggok peri nanas (Ikutan Fran bilang peri nanas #ditrident) yang berhasil membangkitkan kemarahan sang_ carnivore_ dan yah begitulah nasib tempat itu, Kaito yang nasibnya naas jadi tameng nanas itu pada akhirnya dihajar, senasib dengan Naruto yang diberikan ilusi menjadi dirinya akhirnya yah, sama naasnya dengan Kaito.

Dikarenakan area hancur pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menang (dikarenakan lomba itu di hentikan akibat panggung rusak) eh ada deh, si Hibari menang dikarenakan berhasil membuat pancuran darah, dan hadiah nya adalah… SEPUASNYA MENGHAJAR MUKURO, GAHAHAHAHA! #ditrident.

"Yak! Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Maraton SAMBIL DIIKAT KAKINYA BERSAMA PASANGAN! YIIIHAAAA! PANJANG NYA ADALAH 5 KILOMETER! PESERTANYA ADALAH SAKURA DENGAN SASUKE, MIKU DENGAN KAITO, YAMAMOTO DENGAN GOKUDERA, YOSUKE DENGAN CHIE, YUNA DENGAN REITO! ROXAS DAN AXEL! YAK! NO PROTES!" ucap Retsu senang.

"YANG JATUH DINYATAKAN KALAH!" lanjutnya

Spontan saja beberapa orang disana terkejut mendengarnya

"**APA?! AKU DENGAN SI **_**YAKYU BAKA**_** INI?! AKU TIDAK MAU KETULARAN BODOHNYA ITU!"**

"**KYAAA! KYAAAAAAAA! AKU BERSAMA SASUKE-KUUUN!"**

"**APA?! AKU BERSAMA BAKAITO INI?!"**

"**MIKU-CHAN… AKU TIDAK **_**BAKA…**_**"**

"_**WHAAAAT?!**_** AKU BERSAMA SI TOMBOY INI?! **_**HELL NO**_**…"**

**DUAK!"**

"**AAAAAA! MASA DEPAN KUU!"**

"**TIDAK! RETSU **_**NO BAKA**_**! AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMA SI MAD SCIENTIST BERHATI BEKU INI!"**

"**Aku juga tidak mau"**

"_**BAKA!**_** KAU DIAM AJA,**_** BAKA **_**REITO!"**

"**HEI! KOK KAMI LAGI?"**

"**GANTIIN LUXORD DAN LEXEUS, AKU YAKIN CHALICE-SAMA MERASA DUA MAHLUK ITU TIDAK MAU"**

"***SIGH…"**

Dan kehebohan masih terus berlanjut.

* * *

Setelah 20 menit berhasil ditenangkan dan beberapa yang menolak dengan ogah-ogahan menerimanya –kecuali Reito dan Yuna yang dari sananya tsundere #ditebas-

"Semua peserta di garis awal! 1… 2…3! DOR!' pekik Retsu senang sambil menembakan kembali pistolnya.

"**AAAA! HEI, YOSUKE! CEPETAN LARINYA!"**

"**AKU UDAH CEPAT INI! KAU AJA YANG KELEWATAN TOMBOY SAMPAI-SAMPAI LARIMU CEPAT"**

"**APA!"**

**DUAK!**

"**AAAAAAAAGHHHH! MASA DEPANKU LAGI!"**

"**AAA! BAKA! KITA JATUH!"**

"**YAK, PASANGAN YOSU DAN CHIE TERJATUH DAN ANEHNYA GULING-GULING, YAK APAKAH AKAN JADI BOLA SALJU BESAR?"**

"**Retsu… ini bukan musim salju…"**

"**AKU TAHU ITU~~"**

"**GAH! **_**BAKAITO! **_**SYALMU MENCEKEK KU!"**

"**EEH? KOK BISA? PADAHAL TUH SYAL BERKIBAR-KIBAR DI BELAKANG LAYAKNYA SUPERMAN, KOK BISA NYANGKUT DI LEHER MU YA?"**

"**DIAM! JANGAN BERCANDA, TIDAK LUCU!"**

"**MI..KU…CHAAN… KAU MENCEKEKKU…"**

"**DIA—AAAA! KITA JATUH!"**

"**YAK! SATU PASANGAN TUMBANG! SIAPAKAH YANG SELANJUTNYA?"**

"_**YAKYU BAKA**_**! JANGAN KECEPETAN LARINYA!"**

"**AHAHAHA! **_**GOMENE,**_** GOKUDERA,"**

"**INI BUKANNYA SAATNYA KETAWA! KITA MUSTI MENANG DAN MEMBANGGAKAN **_**JYUDAIME!"**_

"**AHAHAHA! KAU SEMANGAT SEKALI—"**

_**SEEET! BRUK!**_

"_**BAKA!**_** KITA JADI JATUH KAN! BAGAIMANA KITA BANGUNNYA!"**

"**TIDAK TAHU~"**

"**BAKA REITOOO! AKU KAGA MAU BERPASANGAN DENGANMU! OGAH! OGAH!"**

"**DIAM! DASAR MONSTER BAJU HITAM"**

"**AAA! APA KAU BILANG!"**

"**YAK! DI PESERTA REITO DAN YUNA TERJADI KDRT! SIAPA KAH YANG MENANG, SANG SUAMI ATAU SANG ISTRI?"**

"**Dan yang tersisa hanya 3 pasangan, Sasuke dan sakura, Axel dan Roxas, dan Yuna dan Reito yang sedang KDRT di lokasi"**

"**Hatsuka… kau berbicara datar sekali kaga ramai tau, muuh"**

Dan perlombaan terus berlangsung, terlihat Axel dan Roxas berlari dengan santai walau sebenarnya Roxas kecapean menyamai langkah mereka –karena kaki Axel lebih panjang dibanding dia-, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di garis depan berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama –karena mereka ninja-, dan terlihat di garis terakhir terdapat Reito dan Yuna yang sedang acara KDRT.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka terdapat lubang, karena Axel dan Roxas tidak bisa loncat pada akhirnya memakai dark corridor dan muncul kembali di depan lubang tersebut dan kembali lari.

Sasuke dan Sakura, seperti yang kita katakan, mereka ninja jadi lubang besar bukan halangan

**SEET!**

"WAAAH! KITA JATUH!" pekik Yuna kaget.

"Tch!" decih Reito kesal.

**BRUK!**

"Yak! Reito dan Yuna ouuut~~" pekik Retsu senang dan entah bagaimana caranya dia ada di depan lubang yang membuat Yuna dan Reito jatuh.

"Hahahaha~ kalau mau romantisan jangan disini, Yuna-sama~ Rei-sama~' ucap Retsu dan mendapatkan lemparan kaleng sarden.

Terlihat di dalam lubang terdapat Yuna dan Reito yang terjatuh, Yuna di atas sedangkan Reito di bawah, yah… seperti Reito ngerubah posisi menjadikannya bantal untuk Yuna, kedua orang itu menatap Retsuka dengan death glare cuman sayang tidak di hiraukan Retsuka.

"DAN LOMBA MASIH TERUS BERLANGSUNG!" Ucap Retsu senang.

**ZIIING! ZIIING!**

Tiba-tiba di depan Sakura dan Sasuke terdapat kapak besi, begitu juga dengan Axel dan Roxas.

"**HEELLL! KENAPA ADA BEGITUAN?!"**

"…" '_**OMG! OMG! AKU TAKUT RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM KU HANCUR'**_** #dichidori.**

"**KELIHATANNYA AKAN SUSAH, RASAKAN INI CHA—"**

"**GAH! AXEL! KAU MENAMPAR KU PAKAI CHAKRAMMU!"**

"**MAAF, ROX—"**

"**KITA JATUH!"**

"**KENAPA ADA LUBANG DISINI!"**

**BRUUK! DRUUUG! DRIIIINGGG! SYAT! SYAT! OUCH! KITA GULING-GULING! DREEEEEEENG (?).**

"YAK! PASANGAN AXEL DAN ROXAS TERJATUH DAN TIDAK BISA BANGUN LAGI~MEREKA TERJEBAK SAMPAI LAU—EHEM MAAF! YANG TERSISA HANYA SASUKE DAN SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**-dibangku penonton-**

"Aku merasa si _baka_ itu dari awalnya tidak niat memberi hadiah kepada pemenang" ucap Meiko.

"Benar, banyak tantangan kaga jelas" ucap Rin setuju

"Diyakinin memang dari awalnya si _baka_ itu tidak mau ada pemenang" ucap Luka

Gakupo mengangguk setuju.

"Kelihatannya para penonton disini juga berpikiran sama" ucap Gakupo melihat sekeliling yang pada sweatdropped.

Rin, Luka, dan Meiko mengangguk berati iya.

* * *

Dan lomba terus berlanjut, terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke terus berlari, berlari lari dragon ball #salah lirik.

Secara tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki berambut merah, bermata sayu, di hidungnya terdapat band-aid yang membuat 5 berbaju mafia itu kaget,

"HIEEEE! ENMA-KUN?!"

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil nepuk tangannya.

**SIIIING!**

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka terdapat lubang hitam begitu juga di sekeliling mereka.

"**AAAAA! LUBANG HITAM!"**

"**ENMA-KUN KENAPA KAU MENGELUARKAN LUBANG HITAM?"**

"**MAAF! INI PERINTAH SESEORANG GADIS BERAMBUT HITAM BERKACAMATA ITU!"**

"**SI **_**BAKAAAAAAA **_**ITU!"**

"**KITA MASUUUK!"**

"…"

"**SELAMAT KAN DIRI KALIAN SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE!'**

"**LUBANG HITAM MENYERET KITA SEMUAA!"**

Karena terjadi kekacauan yang sudah sekian kalinya, acara kembali di tunda dan kali ini lomba tidak ada yang menang dikarenakan 2 S itu jatuh ke lubang,

* * *

Setelah 20 menit pertandingan tertunda, pertandingan kembali berlangsung

"Yak! Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah makan! Pesertanya adalah Hah… hah… aku cape, Hatsuka tolong gantiin sementara" ucap Retsu kecapean.

"Pesertanya adalah Sasuke, Mukuro Rakudou, Teddie, Meiko, Luxord, Yuko, silahkan ke lokasi" ucap Hatsuka datar

Setelah semuanya berada di lokasi, terdapat 6 makanan berbeda-beda

Di tempat Sasuke terdapat ayam panggang, di Mukuro terdapat buah nanas yang belum di potong, di Teddie terdapat daging beruang, di Meiko terdapat banyak cabe (karena pasangannya Akaito #slap!), Luxord terdapat setumpuk kartu, dan Yuko terdapat sejimbun sushi.

'_Ini kelihatan normal..'_ batin semuanya melihat acara itu tanpa menyadari beberapa peserta mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AKU BUKAN MONSTER CABE KAYA AKAITO! AKU MAU SAKE!"

"KUFUFU~ AKU MERASA TERHINA~"

"AYAM? AKU MERASA SESEORANG MENGEJEK RAMBUT KECE KU~ *ngibasin rambut ayamnya*"

"YEEY~ TEDDIE DAPAT TEMAAAN~!

"HEI! MASA AKU SAJA YANG TIDAK NORMAL MAKANANNYA!"

"SUSHI~"

"KAGA ADA YANG PROTES, CEPAT MAKAN!"

Dengan terpaksa- kecuali Yuko- mereka memakan makanan yang di depan mereka –kecuali Luxord yang makanannya abnormal-

"YAK! MUKURO-SAN,TEDDIE DAN SASUKE MEMAKAN SAUDARANYA SENDIRI! AKANKAH MEREKA AKAN MENJADI KARNIBAL? ATAU KAH TIDAK? TUNGGU SESAAT LAGI~!, LUXORD MEMAKAN KARTU-KARTU ITU DENGAN LAHAP~ AKANKAH IA MENJADI KAMBING?"

"Kufufu~ aku bukan KARNIBAL!'

"…"

"TEDDIE KAGA KARNIBAAL!"

"GAAH! PEDAS!"

"AKU BUKAN KAMBING DARI FANDOM SEBELAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**-Di suatu tempat di fandom Persona 3-**

"HACHIU! HACHIU! MBEEK (?)" bersin laki-laki bertopi.

"Kau sakit, Junpei?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau lumut.

"Tenang saja, aku merasa aku di bicarakan orang lain, karena aku ini tampan" ucap Junpei dengan pe-denya , kalau dia punya rambut mungkin rambutnya ia kibasin ala s*ns*lk

"Kelihatannya bukan itu, paling seseorang memanggil seekor kambing" Bingo! Minato~

"Benar, soalnya wajahmu mirip kambing, hahahaha!" tawa Yukari.

"AAA! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI MENGEJEK ORANG TAMPAN INI?" pekik Junpei dengan pe-denya

"Tidak~" ucapan Yukari membuat Junpei mengacak topinya (?).

* * *

Setelah acara selesai karena peserta mengamuk –kecuali Yuko- pada akhirnya lomba ditunda kembali dan tidak ada yang menang di lomba makan tersebut.

20 menit setelah berhasil di tenangkan kembali, lomba kembali di laksanakan.

"Yak! Karena Chalice ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara akhirnya di percepat waktunya dan lomba itu adalah CROSS DRESSING~~! Yang boleh participasi hanya karakter cowo saja, yang cewe harap menonton, Yang menolak akan mendapatkan hukuman, kufufufu~" terlihat Chalice muncul secara tiba-tiba

"HEI! ITU SUARAKU!" pekik Mukuro tidak senang.

"Udah kaga ada yang protes!chalice hanya mengambil 2 anggota salah satu anime kalian! Karena dead line tinggal 1 hari lagi!" ucap Chalice panic "Dan kalian musti bergaya banci!" ucap Chalice lagi

'_APA?!'_ batin para cowo kaget –kecuali Marluxia dan Kanji-

"Aih~ aih~ Eike senang ada teman baru, cyiin~" ucap Kanji bergaya ala lekong

'Benar, Kajeng Kanji~" ucap Marluxia sambil gaya banci kesasar

"TAMBAHAN, YANG PROTES AKAN MENDAPATKAN SIKSAAN! Kejam dari chalice! OKE MULAI!" ucap Chalice

Spontan menjadi hening dan banyak yang memohon agar mereka tidak terpilih –kecuali dua banci itu-

"KANJI!"

"Yeeey~ eike yang kena~ berhasil~ berhasil~ horee~ Kanji did it, Cyiin~" pekik Kanji senang

Spontan tindakan Kanji membuat semuanya sweatdropped dan membuat malu tim IT

'_Astaga… apa dosa kami punya teman banci sejati kaya gini, mana se-tim pula' _batin mereka pasrah.

Kanji memakai baju banci yang ada di taman lawang, bernyanyi sambil goyang-goyang pinggul dengan seksi dan sok cantik, padahal badan berotot gitu masa gaya-gaya sok imut sih.

"MATA KU!"

"KAMI-SAMA! APA DOSA KAMI PUNYA TEMAN KAYA BEGINI!"

"AMBULAN! AMBULAN! KAMI BUTUH AMBULAN!"

"TIDAAAK! MATAKU KATARAK!"

"_JYUUDAIME!_ LINDUNGIN MATAMU!"

"APA ITU! APA ITU!"

"TERNYATA ADA YANG BANCI SEJATI SELAIN SALAH SATU ANGGOTA VARIA YANG TERKENAL BANCI ITU!"

"SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI! MATA KAMI MELIHAT HAL NISTA!"

"TO THE EXTREMEEE! APA ITU! KEKUATAN YANG HEBAT!"

"KAMIKOROSU! HENTIKAN TARIAN ITU!"

"PENCEMARAN MATA! PENCEMARAN MATA!"

"KANJII-CHAAN~ TENANG SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU DENGAN MENGELUARKAN BANYAK AURA PINK DAN BUNGAAA~"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! MATA KUUU!"

"CRITICALNYA BERTAMBAH! MENJADI SUPER CRITICAL!"

"AMBULAN! MANA AMBULAN! SESEORANG BUTUH KE UGD!"

Dan kehebohan terus terjadi dan beberapa mahluk masuk ke UGD akibat gaya Kanji yang sok manis itu, setelah 3 jam Koma dengan terpaksa tujuh belas agustusan di lanjutkan kembali (Cepat amat)

"Lomba selanjutnya adalah khusus chara cowo, kalian harus memerankan sesuatu, pilih salah satu, gay atau banci, kalau gay, lakukan di panggung dengan pasangan kalian" ucap Chalice dengan _evil smirk _yang membuat semuanya membeku

**"SESEORANG! TOLONG KAMI!"**

**"HAHAHAHA! KALIAN TIDAK BISA PULANG KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN LOMBA INI! ATAU KALIAN KUBUNUH! HAHAHA!"**

**"SEJAK KAPAN _BAKA CHALICE _JADI ANTAGONIS?!**

**"TIDAK! AKU MASIH SUCI! AKU HANYA MAU BERSAMA SAKUR—"**

**DUAK!**

**"_BAKA!"_**

**"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MASIH NORMAL!"**

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak, kalian masuk ke fanfic ini dan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, kufufu~" ucap Chalice senang "Apalagi melawan chalice yang merupakan author disini, mau tidak mau kalian tidak bisa menolak"

Semuanya yang ada disana hanya bisa diam, ketakutan, dan pasrah,

Ngomong-ngomong…

KENAPA CHALICE NGERASA JADI ANTAGONIS YANG JAHAT?!

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut diikat kuda, tinggi badannya setinggi chalice, dan ia langsung menjitak chalice

**TAK!**

"Ouch! Baka no Yan! Kau menjitakku! Apa dosaku!" pekik Chalice sambil memegang kepalanya

"Kau mengetik bagian akhir ini di rumahku, cepat selesaikan atau usb mu tidak selamat" ucap gadis itu dengan dinginnya,

"Kaga, Toa mesjid" ejek Chalice

**TWITCH!**

**"Hukuman"**

**"EH?! GYAAAAAA! AMPUN! AMPUN! AMPUN! CHALICE GAK SENGAJA!"**

**DUAK! TAK! PLAK! TAK!**

**"JANGAN JITAK CHALICE!—HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! JANGAN KELITIKKIN CHALICE!"**

**"CEPAT SELESAIKAN!"**

**"HAHAHAH! IYA! IYA!MAAF! MAAF! YAMI NO HIME!"**

Semua yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa swetdropped

"Ehem… maaf, akan kubuat kalian pulang tapi sementara dalam 3 jam kalian boleh bebas bermain di tempat bagian festival itu, sementara aku membereskan gadis ini dulu, maklum obatnya habis" ucapnya

"EEEEEEEEEH?! Aku mau di hukum lagi ceritanya?!" pekik chalice kaget

'_Ternyata gadis gila itu bisa kalah toh sama gadis itu'_ batin Len sweatdropped

Dan para chara pun menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain disana, setelah gadis itu selesai menyuruh chalice membantunya mengerjakan PR sambil bergumam ''Chalice benci belajar…", akhirnya para chara di pulangkan ke alamnya

Dan para Vocaloid pun pulang ke mansion mereka

'_Hari yang aneh!'_ batin mereka.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Chalice : Hahahaha! Garing ya? XD maaf,kalau kebanyakan OC dan anime lain, (_ _), chara vocanya malah jarang kelur lagi, hahaha XD #dibunuh, gomene… apalagi nih fanfic kelihatan ngebut, emang ngebut sih buatnya… apalagi deadline mendekatin dan chalice langsung nyelesain sebagian yang belum diselesain dalam waktu 40 menit, astaga sakit… dan mohon maaf ya (_ _)

Yuna : Baka! *blush*

Reito :: *masih blush*

Reiko : Astaga…

Yukina : Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka kedua orangtuaku itu tsundere~

Chalice : karena Yuna sedang mengalami masa tsundere akibat Reito, Yukina, Reiko tolong ya

Yukina : Tolong review nya ya~

Reiko : walau fanfic chalice yang gaje ini, tapi tolong reviewnya, biasa dia nambahin junk fic

Chalice : *pundung*

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
